Nothing But Sex
by JustMe133
Summary: A series of unconnected oneshots that are all rated M for obvious reasons. WILL TAKE REQUESTS! Most likely gonna be mainly Bethan. Rated M FOR MATURE CONTENT! Slash and could be non-slash as well; but mainly slash.
1. Use Your Imagination

**I can't seem to stop. Well here I am once again. ****I felt so down I didn't even really review so lets hope they're aren't too badly written.**  


**So, a selection of random unconnected oneshots [kind of like 'Trouble…'].**

**And here's the first one.**

**No copyright intended. I don't own MBAV.**

…

Ethan moaned quietly as he sat in his bedroom, eyes drifting every now and then to the bedroom door, making sure it stayed locked. Once that was secured, he returned to the task at hand.

Literally.

Squeezing lightly, Ethan let out another light moan as his continued to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a smile teasing his lips. He moaned again as a name involuntary left his mouth.

"Benny…"

Ethan knew he shouldn't be thinking of Benny that way, but in times like this, when his hormones got the best of him, he really didn't care anymore. In fact, in these moments, Ethan even went so far as to have his imagination run wild.

"_Benny, please," Ethan whispered as Benny just smirked at him._

"_Nuh-uh, you gotta do better than that," he teased back, to which Ethan just pouted and moaned again. Benny chuckled and teasingly ran his hands over Ethan's slight body. "Come on E, you can do better than that."_

"_Please," Ethan whimpered, eyes wide and pleading. Benny smiled softly._

"_Since you asked so nicely…" he said with a growing grin. "Enjoy." With that, he swiftly kneeled next to Ethan on the bed and wrapped his lips around his pulsing self, making Ethan out right gasp. _

"_Oh dear God." Benny hummed around him, a smile clearly on his face. He then pulled off._

"_Feel good?"_

"_You stopped." Benny just shook his head and leaned up a bit, kissing Ethan softly. _

"_So I could do that."_

"_Oh. Okay then." Benny just smiled again and kissed him some more, slowly slinking a hand up towards Ethan, about to wrap his fingers around him when he suddenly moved his hand to graze Ethan's leg. "Tease." A low chuckle escaped Benny's throat as he finally wrapped his fingers around Ethan, who let out a satisfied moan. _

"_Better?"_

_Ethan let out a breathy "yes" as his head lolled back in pure pleasure. Benny smirked as he bit and kissed Ethan's neck as he continued to rub him. Scooting down some more, he once again wrapped his lips around Ethan and twisted his hand around the base, making Ethan let out another, rather loud, "Yes!" Benny then began to feel Ethan's muscles tense up. _

"_Should I stop?" Benny whispered as he pulled his lips away. Ethan whimpered but nodded. "Well then, how about we get to the real fun?" Benny chuckled as he sat up some. _

"_Please."_

"_Oh you want that do you?"_

"_Yes! You don't know how long…"_

"_How long?"_

"_So long." Benny just smiled again and slowly pulled off his boxers, leaving Ethan speechless._

"_You okay there E?"_

"_Uh-huh." Benny just shook his head and leaned down to kiss him, both boys smiling._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes!" Benny smirked and lined himself up._

"_Once we do this, there's no going back."_

"_I know." They shared one long kiss before Benny began to push into Ethan, making the lighter of the two scrunch up in pain._

"_Sorry," Benny whispered, but Ethan just shook his head._

"'_M fine," Ethan mumbled out as Benny pushed all the way into him._

"_Want to stop?"_

"_No. Please don't." Benny smiled and pushed in as far as he could go. Ethan groaned and closed his eyes. It only hurt bit; there was more pleasure than pain, and Ethan loved every minute of it. "Benny," he moaned loudly, making the boy above him chuckle before pulling out, making Ethan whimper. _

"_Don't worry, you'll get the best of it soon enough," Benny said, grabbing Ethan and moving him to where he was in his lap, Benny still perched on his knees. "How's… that?" he asked, pushing completely into Ethan, making the slighter boy cling to him as a pleasure-filled gasp left his pouty lips. "Good?"_

"_Very," Ethan got out as Benny began to move, pushing up into him farther, making Ethan dig his short nails into the skin on his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks. "God."_

"_Wrong name, but close enough I guess," Benny chuckled in Ethan's ear as they continued their ministrations, slowly speeding up until Ethan was practically bouncing in Benny's lap, their moans combining almost in harmony._

"_Benny, I'm close," Ethan muttered out, fingers still digging, clawing into Benny's shoulders._

"_Cum for me Ethan," he whispered, peppering loving kisses on any exposed skin he could find as he continued to rock up into Ethan, who was close to screaming in pleasure. "Ethan…"_

"Ethan!" Ethan snapped out of his day-dream when he heard a loud knocking and all too familiar voice at his bedroom door. Looking up, he saw the doorknob shake before another knock pounded against it. "E! You okay in there?"

"Y-yeah," Ethan got out in a shaky voice, glancing down at his engorged self, ready to blow any minute.

"You sure E? You sure you're okay?" Just hearing Benny's voice like that made Ethan let out a breath of a groan before he came in his hand. Gasping in lungful's of air, he quickly wiped himself off and got dressed. He was just pulling on his shirt when his door swung open, revealing Benny, spellbook in hand. Ethan smiled guiltily at Benny, who smiled back. "What were you doin'?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Benny chuckled and leaned closer to Ethan.

"I have an idea. Good thing I waited before opening the door huh?" Ethan blushed as Benny just chuckled again and shot him a wink.

…

**So yeah, there's that. I hope ya'll kinda liked it.**

**See ya'll next time I guess.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. His Sex Slave

**So, this is an idea I had. Next chapter will start with requests, so I hope they're to your liking.**

**Enjoy!**

**[Warning, I'm half-asleep so I hope it's good]**

******Updated: 06/06/2014**

…

Ethan's eyes widened as he heard a steady knock on the front door.

He had his suspicions about who it could be, standing on the other side of the wooden door.

He really hoped he was wrong.

He didn't want to do this again.

But he knew, if he didn't open that door, it would be so much worse.

So, taking a shaky breath, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, prolonging the inevitable.

But he could only prolong for so long.

Biting his lip in anticipation, he finally opened it…

To see Benny smiling at him.

But it wasn't the smile everyone knew and loved.

Oh no, this smile was _much_ worse.

"Ethan," Benny said, his grin stretching across his face. "Your parents gone?"

"Yeah."

"Jane too?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Let me in," Benny said, already walking in, brushing his friend's shoulder. Ethan gulped nervously but closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Benny, do we really-"

"Yes." Ethan stopped talking as he shamefully followed the taller boy up to his room. "You know why we do this E."

Ethan was just silent as he followed him.

"Ethan."

"What?" Ethan asked sadly as he sat on his bed, Benny standing in front of him.

"Take my clothes off of me."

He hated how smug Benny sounded as he commanded him. He just avoided looking at him as he knelt by his feet, pulling at the sneakers first, and then the socks. He still avoided Benny's eyes as he lifted up on his knees and pulled at Benny's belt, making his pants fall down his legs. Benny kicked them away and stood there proudly in his boxers. Ethan got up and began pulling at Benny's shirt, finally getting it over his head and pulling it off the taller boy.

"Happy?" Ethan still didn't look at him as he spoke. Benny could tell it bothered him, but that didn't stop him when his mood was like this.

"Now you strip too."

"Benny-"

"Ethan." He sighed but did as he commanded, quickly stripping off his pants and shirt. "Get on the bed." Ethan crawled up until he was lounging against his pillows. Benny quickly followed him until he hovered over him.

"Benny, do we really-"

"Yes." Benny said simply. "Now, take off your boxers and turn around."

Benny was so commanding and bossy when he got like this. Ethan grimaced but did like he asked, quickly rolling over onto his stomach and wiggling out of his boxers.

"Much better," Benny stated, bringing his hands to rub over Ethan's lower back. Ethan scrunched up his eyes as the hands moved lower and began to caress his ass.

"Benny, st-"

"Nope," he said simply enough, pushing his fingers against Ethan's firm, smooth skin. He brought his fingers up and spread Ethan a bit, pushing against him, dry. Ethan bit his lip but couldn't contain the cry of pain that slipped past his lips. Benny didn't stop his ministrations though, pushing against Ethan again, feeling the tight heat that was all too common to him by now.

"It hurts," Ethan whimpered, the pain almost unbearable. "Please Benny."

"Ethan, you know I can't stop."

"Why me though? Why do you have to do this to me?" Benny quirked an eyebrow at Ethan's question and pulled his fingers away.

"Well I thought that was obvious," Benny said, sitting back and pulling Ethan to where he was flush against him, his head resting against Benny's bare shoulder. "Isn't it?" Ethan shook his head, making a dark chuckle come from Benny's lips as he moved his hand down. Ethan didn't even want to think about what he had planned, but he knew what would happen.

It happened too often for them.

He wasn't even sure how this had started. They were friends, the _best_ of friends. And then… Benny came over one night and this just…happened.

Benny was a monster when he was like this.

"I do it because-"Benny whispered, cut off though as he slammed up into Ethan, making him cry out in pain.

"_OH DEAR GOD!_" Benny couldn't stop the chuckle as Ethan whimpered, his head still leaning back. Benny decided he liked that position and moved a hand so it threaded through Ethan's soft hair, pulling it so his head was even farther leaning back, his pulse clearly visibly beating against his skin. Benny grinned and leaned down, biting harshly, making Ethan cry out again as he began to pummel him. He cried out again as he fell to his hands, gripping onto the sheet as he felt his eyes water.

Benny ignored the pain he knew he was causing Ethan and just gripped onto his hips, pushing deeper; with a tight grip, he could see the bruises already forming against the pale skin of his friend. He tilted up on his haunches a bit, getting as deep as he hoped to get.

Ethan cried out again, little pants of pain [and dare he even say _pleasure_] escaping his parted lips every few minutes.

"Wh-wh-why?" he finally got out in pained-pleasured gasps, his hands bunching against the fabric of his sheets. "Be-be-benny."

"Mmm, say my name again," he grunted, making Ethan whimper as he gripped a little deeper.

"Pl-ple-please. St-stop." Benny stilled, his hands still gripped onto the slighter boy's hips as he leaned down so his teeth could gaze Ethan's ear.

"Stop? Now why would I do that?" His voice was husky, his breath warm on the shell of his ear. "Why would I stop something that feels _so, damn, good_?" Ethan whimpered as he laughed, his voice rough again as he pushed a little deeper, making another whimper come out.

"_Benny_." Benny laughed at the whimper, hearing the pleasure underneath the pain. With a few more shallow thrusts, he shuddered, making Ethan cry out at the feeling and making himself, which had been completely untouched, shudder too and spill all over his sheets. Ethan was about to fall down into the mess he made when Benny grabbed him and shifted him over, throwing the mussed sheet onto the floor.

"I'll help you wash that later," he said, pulling Ethan to him and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Ethan didn't respond as he collapsed in heap on the bed, Benny next to him.

"Why do we do this?" Ethan asked when he finally seemed to catch his breath, his head lolling to look at Benny, who looked pleased with himself.

"Because who the hell else could I have wild gay sex with and not get judged?" he muttered, his eyes drooping closed. "Plus," he said, yawning now, eyes still closed, "having sex with you is by far much better than doing it by myself."

Ethan blinked, not expecting that answer.

"Then why are you so rough? I hurt every time we do this. And we do it _a lot_." Benny shrugs, a slow sluggish movement.

"I like the sounds you make it."

Ethan just sat there, thinking about how crazy his best friend was for making him his sex slave and how crazy he was for letting it go on.

Before he could think on it too much, a long arm wound around his sore back and pulled him flush against the chest of his friend. He felt teeth bite into him again and he let out an involuntary whimper.

"See, it's _those_ noises."

…

**So, this isn't the best, but eh, what can ya do?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. One Time Thing

**This one is for **_**Bethan Forever**_**, as requested. Don't let the title fool you!**

**I hope you [and anyone else who reads this] likes it.**

******Updated: 06/10/2014**

…

It was one of those days where the sun was shining bright and the air was so muggy that it made your skin sticky by just stepping outside.

Benny groaned as he stepped outside, feeling the heat hit him like a slap to the face. It was only about three steps, thanks to his long legs, to get to his best friend's house, which was right next door, but in this heat three steps could be a life-or-death sentence.

Not really, but it sure felt like it to the already-sweaty teen.

But he had gotten a text from said best friend – who went by the name of Ethan, in case you weren't aware – to come to his house ASAP and to bring swim shorts.

Benny, tempted by the implied promise of a cool pool [or so he hoped], he hurried – in the sweltering heat that made his shirt stick to him- over to Ethan's. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice drift from the backyard.

"I'm back here!" Making his way towards the voice, he found Ethan standing by an extremely large hard-sided pool, which he was steadily filling up with water.

"Duuuuude," Benny said, stretching out the word while a smile stretched across his face. "This. Is. EPIC! How'd you get it?"

"I know," Ethan said as he watched the water continue to pour into the pool. "And this beauty is the result of Jane _begging_ my parents for a way to stay cool this summer."

"And where is the little angel that brought this gift to us?"

"At the splash park the next town over."

"_What?!"_

"Yeah. After we got this, she begged my parents that she wanted _slides_ and _inner tubes_," Ethan said, shaking his head as he went to turn off the hose. When he came back, he stripped off his shirt and climbed up the small ladder that lead into the pool. "So, they went today and I stayed here to enjoy the pool all alone."

"Then why'd you call me?"

"Because how can I be alone without you?" Ethan asked, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Benny smiled at that and, kicking off his sandals and stripping off his shirt, joined his friend in the cool, crisp water.

…

After what felt like hours – but had only been a few minutes in reality – Benny turned to Ethan and grinned.

"This is nice," he said as he floated on his back, the water holding him up; Ethan was next to him, lounging on an actual float, his eyes closed.

"It is," he responded, not opening his eyes. "I'm glad my backyard is hidden with all these trees; no one can see back here unless they're _actually_ back here, or in my house."

"Yeah, it's like our own private pool."

They were silent again until Benny wiggled around to face Ethan, his grin turning into a smirk

"You know what I've _always_ wanted to?"

"What?" Ethan asked lazily, moving his fingers in the water to propel himself in a slow circle.

"_Skinny dip_." Benny said this as if it was the most scandalous thing he could think of – which it very well could've been. Ethan laughed and rotated so he was facing him.

"B, we're not skinny dipping in my pool."

"Well why not?"

"Someone could _see_ us?" Ethan said, although it came out like a question. Benny shook his head at this.

"Nuh-uh," he said, moving a tad closer to the pale boy on the float. "You said so yourself. No one can see back here." Ethan nodded – he had said that after all – but then he shook his head.

"I'm not skinny dipping with you."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Benny made to remove his swim trunks, successfully making Ethan flail and fall off his float and splashing into the water. Benny was laughing by the time Ethan had reappeared, sputtering.

"That wasn't funny."

"It kinda was."

Ethan glared at him before he rushed him, pushing the taller under the water; Benny wasn't going to be deterred though. He grabbed Ethan and pulled him down with him, making the two of them grapple underneath the water, their cheeks bloated with the air they were holding in.

Finally, with their chests burning and their bodies aching from the constant grappling, they burst to the surface for air, their lungs appreciating the welcome air.

"You win," Ethan said as he gasped in deep lungful's of air, trying to hide the grin that wanted to spread over his face. "We can… sk-skinny dip," he said, trying not to sound embarrassed as he thought about that, "_but._ Only for a minute. Okay?"

"Okay!" Benny said, clearly excited; Ethan shook his head as he watched his friend begin to try to wiggle out of his swim trunks. Ethan quickly turned around, finding his face burn as he thought about what they were about to do.

Of course, hearing the _plop!_ of wet swim trunks hit the grass kind of made him chuckle.

"Ah, there we go – let the boys swim free!" Ethan had to laugh at Benny's words before he decided he might as well do it too. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" he asked, his hands toying with the rim of his trunks.

"Because I'm awesomely persuasive." Ethan laughed and shook his head, still dressed. "Don't make me pants you in the pool, cuz I totally will." Shooting him a side glare – because Ethan didn't doubt he'd do it, because the boy was crazy like that – he tugged them down in a swift motion and tossed them over onto the grass.

"There. Happy?"

"Yes. Doesn't it feel fun to just let it all hang out?" Ethan just barked out a laugh and scrambled onto his float, lying on his stomach.

"You stare at my ass, I'll kick yours," is all he muttered as he closed his eyes, letting the soft water move his float around. Benny didn't answer as he moved to where he was in front of him.

"Why are you so against being naked around me?" Ethan opened his dark eyes to peer into Benny's light ones, an aggravated gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not."

"Yeah right. What is it E?"

"I'm just… awkward."

"What? Why? We've been best friends for _years_. We have no secrets." Ethan shrugged, still not moving off the float. Benny groaned and flipped him, making him go underneath the water once again. As he sputtered back to the surface, he glared at the laughing Benny. "E," he said when the laughing died down, "Come on, don't be shy."

"Why do you care so much if I'm shy?" Benny laughed and moved closer, his hands coming up to rest on Ethan's shoulders.

"Because I'm not. You shouldn't be either." Ethan could feel his face burning – or could it be sunburn, who knew? – and looked away, his hands resting to cover him. Benny sighed and gripped his arms, pulling them up to where he had the slighter wrists gripped in his hands.

"Benny!" Benny laughed and pulled Ethan closer, scaring him. "Wh-what's gotten into you?"

"E…. you ever… wanted to try something different?" Ethan felt his face heat up – it was such a hot day he reasoned – and shook his head.

"No. Never."

"You sure about that?" Benny's voice had dropped a bit, and Ethan was sure that the head was getting to him, but still, they stood there. "Not even _once?_"

"Benny…" Ethan's voice was hoarse, making Benny grin as he leaned closer.

"Can I kiss you?" His lips were already dangerously close to Ethan's, and he couldn't deny he was curious, but _damn_, what was going on with his friend?

"Why?"

"Blame the intense heat. It's messing with my brain." Benny kissed him then, their lips melding as Benny let go of Ethan's hands, only to tug the reluctant teen closer as he pressed himself closer. Ethan found himself not struggling as much as he thought, but still…

He was kissing his best friend.

As they pulled away, Benny grinned at him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Knowing you, you have more planned."

"Oh, I do… if you don't mind."

"Why…?" Benny silenced him with another kiss.

"Just trust me E. One time thing, okay?"

"Mhm." Ethan didn't believe him, but there he was, Benny's lips back on his, a hand grasping his head to keep him there. He didn't know exactly when, but the hand eventually left his head to stroke him, making him swell impressively in the hand of his friend. After what felt like a century to Ethan, Benny grabbed Ethan's hand and placed it on his thigh, successfully getting the other boy to get into Ethan's lap, even though they were still floating in the pool. "Ben-" Ethan's voice died off, his lips parted as he realized with a shuddering reality what his best friend was doing.

His head was resting against Ethan's shoulder as his hands gripped his shoulders; but that wasn't what made Ethan's words die in his throat.

No, his throat got tight and his hands, which had been dragged to grip his friend's ass, tightened on the plump skin beneath him, as his best friend slowly, with labored breathing, lowered himself onto Ethan.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked with a strangled cry. Benny, whose eyes had been closed, opened them and looked at him with a pleased smile.

"I'm not sure," he said with a whimper as he shifted some on the unmoving Ethan. "I just… I don't know." Ethan shook his head and pulled back some before pushing back in, making Benny's head fall back down with a low cry.

"Was that okay?"

"_Oh yeah_." Benny didn't lift his head, but his hands were a little tighter on the lithe shoulders of his friend. Ethan nodded and did it again, a little quicker this time. "_Ughhh_." Ethan, surprised by the way the day had turned out, was even more surprised to find that he liked that sound, even if it came from Benny's mouth.

Feeling braver, Ethan began a steady stream of movement – Benny was bouncing a bit in his lap, and the water was splashing out of the pool every few seconds. Benny let out what could only be described as pleased whimpers, which were getting faster with every thrust Ethan made up into him.

"God, E," Benny found himself whispering, his lips hot against the skin of Ethan's shoulder. "P-please." Ethan wasn't sure what he was begging for, but still, he sped up his movements until water was sloshing out on all sides of the round pool. His feet ached from balancing, but hell, the pain was overshadowed by the pleasure that was coursing through him, burning from his stomach and spreading to his fingertips and toes. Benny seemed to be feeling the same thing as he began to shake a bit, his longer fingers digging deeper into the tissue of his shoulder.

"Ben-ny," Ethan said, his friend's name cracking as he tilted his head back. Benny seemed to be thinking the same thing before his body seized up, his teeth sinking into the delicate flesh that was Ethan's shoulder. Ethan groaned and shoved himself hard into Benny, holding himself still as he felt his stomach twist and throb with a pleasure that shot straight into his lower regions and, what he could suspect, _into_ Benny.

When they seemed to finally catch their breath, the disentangled from the other and stared at each other, Benny's eyes widened in fear it seemed.

"I'm _so_ sorry E," he said, shaking a bit as he tried to balance on his legs. "I… I don't know what came over me." Ethan shook his head and looked towards the sky.

"You know what sounds good?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard a word Benny said.

"Wh-what?"

"A shower and a movie." Ethan just smiled and Benny found himself blushing.

"Oh-okay."

Together, on shaking legs and soar heels, they went into Ethan's house, knowing that this _definitely_ wasn't a 'one time thing'.

…

**So, not too shabby I think. I know the buildup was longer than the actually deed, but eh, what can you do? I think it was good…**

**I hope you enjoyed your requested oneshot/story chapter!**

**And I made Ethan a top, which doesn't happen often, amiright?**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Some Drunken Fun

**So this one is for **_**TheQuietSongbird**_**, who requested this… kind of. I hope you like it. Thanks so far :D**

**I was kinda rushing so I hope this is good!  
**

**Updated: 06/15/2014**

…

Ethan had just turned 21, and his friends – by friends, he meant Rory and Benny – decided to take him out to a bar for his party.

Ethan was never too keen on drinking, but that wouldn't deter them from insisting that they have the time of their lives. He let them pull him in and watched as people were dancing – it was a club/bar, and Ethan didn't see the appeal, but whatever, his friends were paying so he could suffer for a little bit.

Luckily, the place served food besides just beer and dancing. He had a plate of curly fries as he watched Benny and Rory – both who had already had a couple of drinks- dancing like idiots in the middle of the fray. He shook his head and just munched on his fries happily.

"Ethan!" He turned and smiled as Sarah came up to him, Erica behind her. "Happy birthday!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked Sarah as Erica ran off to go dance. "I thought you were traveling the world, trying people from all over." Sarah waved her hand at his words and grinned again.

"Rory told us about tonight, so we rushed back. Couldn't miss your 21st birthday now could we?"

"Mhm," he muttered, watching the dancing bodies of his friends as he ate another fry. Sarah frowned at him and poked him.

"Have fun Grumpy! It's your birthday."

"I don't like this type of stuff," he said simply, watching the dance floor again. "I like being at home, _alone._" Sarah only 'tutted' at his words and ran off into the crowd, leaving Ethan alone once again. Only when he leaned back to get comfy on the stool he was now perched on did someone come up to him.

"E! It's your 21-st birthday bash, why are you sitting there all alone?" Before Ethan could respond to Benny's question, the bartended behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is it really your birthday?" she asked, her hair bubble-gum pink and eyes way to purple to be normal.

"Uh… yeah." Suddenly, she hit a button and lights flashed before she grabbed him and slapped a multi-colored band around his wrist.

"WE GOT A 21ST BIRTHDAY BOY OVER HERE!" she cried into a microphone, making her voice resonate throughout the room. Ethan only blushed and tried to hide, but she grabbed him and spoke normally to him now. "Free drinks for you kid! Wooooo!"

"Woo," he said sarcastically before drinks were shoved into his and Benny's hands. He tried to give his to Benny, but the taller of the two just shoved it back to his hand.

"Drink," he said with a light smile. "It's your birthday. Have some fun for once."

"But-"

"E, one drink won't hurt you." Ethan didn't believe this, but put the cup to his lips and sipped; it burned his throat and left him feeling parched for more. So, he took another sip; and another. Soon enough, his glass was empty. He stared at it, surprised to find himself with a now-empty glass. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Benny asked, setting down his own empty glass. Ethan shrugged and sat his down as well, just leaning there. "You sure you don't wanna dance?"

"Nah," he said, his eyes stinging a bit as he looked around; two full cups had replaced their empty ones. Benny noticed this too and grabbed them, pushing one into Ethan's hands.

"Cheers birthday boy." With a _clink_ of their glasses meeting, they drank.

…

Ethan wasn't sure how many drinks they had gone through when he felt the full effects of them hit him; he didn't get tipsy, or buzzed – he got full on drunk in one swift kick to the head.

He and Benny, instead of standing by the bar, had found a dark, secluded table in the corner of the club, from which they could still see their friends, who were dancing – more like dry humping actually – on the dance floor.

"This was –_hiccup_-, fun," Ethan said, his head lolling back on his shoulders as he stared at the dark ceiling, watching the flashing colors every now and then. "Fun…" he muttered, his head falling so he could look at Benny, who was staring at him. "Whazit?"

Benny launched himself at him then, gripping Ethan's hair tightly while his mouth connected with his – this was a hot, passionate kiss, all teeth and tongues and no sense of direction anywhere. Ethan, in his drunken mind, didn't think anything about kissing another guy; hell, part of him was sure he was imagining all of this.

And so, since he must be imagining it – because why would anyone, let alone Benny, kiss him? – he kissed back with just as much teeth and tongue as the other was giving him.

When Benny blindly put a hand to Ethan's crotch, rubbing and gripping it in a flurry of movements, Ethan found himself pleasantly enjoying what he still imagined was a drunk-induced fantasy. His own hand was tugged down and placed against the rough material of his friend's jean-clad crotch.

With enough frantic rubbing to cause a burning feeling in the palm of their hands; when they began to hurt from the effort, they pulled away from each other.

Ethan, vision slightly blurry and his breathing heavy, looked at Benny, who looked to be feeling too pleased about what had just transpired between them. His hand, although not quite _gripping_, was still settled on his crotch, rubbing tentatively while Ethan's hand had moved to Benny's hip, just resting there.

Now, it was clear, even in their drunken states, that this wasn't something they should be doing; they had both been interested in girls for as long as they could remember. Never, not even once, had they imagined being in the position they were in right now.

But of course, in their addled minds, they didn't quite see what was wrong with it doing this either, since they were both apparently quite enjoying it, if the swelling in their pants was any indication.

"Wha…what're we doin'?" Ethan asked, voice still heavy with drink. Benny blinked, then shrugged.

"I dunno."

That mutual confusion was apparently all they needed though before they were on each other again, mouths working furiously against the other; Ethan found himself, in his drunken state, rather enjoying the pressure on his lips. Other appendages of his weren't so lucky.

Benny must have been feeling the same because then, he went to mess with the button and zipper on his pants. Even though Ethan's mind was fuzzy with alcohol, he knew that he shouldn't do that.

"We're…inside," he said in between rough kisses. Benny just chuckled but continued on until he had practically sprang free from the confines of his jeans. A smile of utmost pleasure found its way to his face before he grappled at Ethan's own pants, working his aching self out into the open air too.

In quick movements, their hands wrapped around each other and began to pump furiously; both were so horny and ready for more that it didn't take long before they were on the edge of finishing before anything could happen.

With matching cries of pleasure falling from swollen lips, the two of them were soon covered in their own sticky messes. As they pulled away from each other, breath much welcomed in their aching chests, they looked at each other, the drinks fading from their addled brains.

Disappearing to clean up, they came back to find more drinks waiting for them. Benny grabbed his and then shoved one into Ethan's hands. With a wink, he clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers E."

"Cheers."

…

**Let me say, I don't drink, so I have no idea how people act when drunk, so if this isn't that good, well it is a work of FICTION, so… yeah.**

**Also, I know it wasn't quite _"sex"_, but eh, it doesn't quite always work enough for full-fledged fun sometimes.**

**Thanks for reading! Requests are welcome!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Surprise Gone Wrong

**I know it's been a few days since I've updated; I went on vacation, got sick, got better than got sick again, and so on and so on. Now I'm back though with a new update!**

**This is for **_**YAOI addicted Kat**_**, who kind of suggested the plotline. I hope I stay to what you asked for & I hope you, and all the readers of this story, like it.**

**Updated: 06/27/2014  
**

…

It had been two years since Benny and Ethan graduated high school – when that glorious day came, they also came to the realization that they were perfect for each other and began to date.

It had _also_ been two years since they used their powers – when they had moved in together, they had put that part of their life behind them. They were now just two adults living together who happened to be dating. They had their own small two-bedroom house that was about a block away from their families; each had a respective job – Ethan was a front office worker for a small office in town while Benny worked at the local comic-bookstore. They didn't make much, but they made enough to live on. Also, they both had been taking classes at the local community college.

Yes, they were quite happy together.

Now, on the day of the two-year anniversary, Ethan had to work, but Benny didn't. So, Benny spent his day buzzing around, making everything look good; he had decided to surprise Ethan with a romantic home-cooked meal and some good ol' fashioned gay lovin'.

He wanted to make sure everything was perfect, and he thought about, if he could make it _absolutely_ perfect, he could...

But no, he couldn't, could he? It had been two years since he had, but maybe…

Just to make the house a little cleaner, to make sure the food was a little tastier…

He went into their shared room and begun to dig around the walk-in closet, finding a box with his handwriting on it. Upon opening it, he could see it, right there on top of the pile of unnecessary crap that he had taken with him when he moved out of his Grandma's house.

His spell book.

He hadn't opened it nor used it since they agreed to try to live a normal life, but _one little spell_ couldn't hurt…

Could it?

…

Once he was back in the kitchen, he began to thumb through the large book, trying to figure out what would make the best of his situation.

Not that he really _had_ a situation – the food was almost done cooking, the house was pretty clean for him, and he was dressed moderately nice in a pair of black pants and a dark-green button down shirt.

So did he _really_ have to use the spell book?

Finally he found a spell that looked like it could help him a bit – if his translation was right, it was a spell to make the house spotless clean. That could be good; the house was clean enough, but a little extra cleaning couldn't hurt anything.

He looked up as he heard a car door shut outside; Ethan would be in any minute now. Quickly, he stood up and looked down at the book, beginning to speak.

His words were jumbled as he spoke too fast, wanting to get the spell done before Ethan came in. He knew it would be only a matter of minutes.

With a wave of his hand, he cried out the last of the spell, making a cloud of smoke appear in the small kitchen and knocking Benny onto his back as Ethan opened the door.

"Benny!" Ethan cried out, worry and fear on his face as he hurried to his boyfriend's side; it was hard to see since the cloud of gray smoke still lingered in the air. "Benny?" Benny's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing, so Ethan wasn't too terribly worried. "Come on B, wake up," he said, shaking him slightly as the air finally began to clear. When Benny's eyes finally _did_ open, Ethan had to sit back as he saw them flash with different colors. "…Benny?"

Benny turned his head to look at Ethan before he sat up some. With some help from Ethan, he was finally standing. He looked around, as if in a daze, taking in the house around him before his eyes settled on Ethan.

"Hello," he said, his unblinking eyes focused on Ethan.

"Hi…" he said, stepping back a bit, bumping into the table; when this happened, he saw the open spell book there. "Were you doing magic?!" Benny shrugged and looked around before his eyes landed on Ethan again, a hungry look briefly crossing his face before he smiled such a creepy smile that Ethan felt a little uncomfortable looking at it. "Benny…? You okay?"

Benny moved quickly then, effectively pinning Ethan between the table and his body.

"I'm fine. Not all here, but fine."

"Wh-" Ethan felt his words die in his throat though as Benny began to pepper kisses along his chin and down the slope of his neck. "B-Benny… what's gotten into you?" Ethan finally asked as he forced Benny to pull away from him. He saw his eyes flash colors again and he frowned. "You're not Benny, are you?"

Benny shook his head while he began to lift up Ethan's shirt to run his fingers over the skin of his chest and stomach; Ethan's face flushed at the contact and tried to move away, but couldn't.

"Who are you?"

Benny blinked and smiled.

"A friend. Your boyfriend was trying to get the house a little cleaner, but he must be rusty at magic. He did a wrong spell."

"What spell did he do?"

Another smile and a nip at his earlobe that made Ethan flush once again before a warm voice was spoken in his ear.

"A summoning spell."

"And… and what did he summon?" Ethan whispered as a warm tongue traced the edge of his ear and a hand found its way up his shirt, nails lightly scraping across his skin.

"A demon." The voice was playful, nothing like the sound of demons he had heard before.

"Wh-what kind of d-demon?" Now a deep, humorous chuckle and a warm mouth biting on his neck was what he got before he got his reply.

"I think you know," is all he said, successfully getting Ethan up onto their table and standing between his legs.

"You're not going to leave his body by any chance if I ask nicely, will you?" Benny shook his head and looked at him, his eyes flashing again.

"Ya see, I _can't_ leave. At least, not until I do what I was created to do. I can either do it with _you_, or I can go out and find someone else; I really don't have a preference, even if this body does."

"Don't. I don't want him out there with anyone else."

"Well then, you better be ready for the time of your life then," he said, flashing eyes sparkling at Ethan before was pushed down onto the table so he was lying back.

"Really? The table? We eat here." He just laughed and began to bite and kiss at Ethan's neck, driving all thought out of his head. He let out a small moan as he felt hands tug at his shirt and pull it off of him. His own hands had been brought to the buttons on Benny's shirt, fumbling with them to get it off of him as quickly as possible.

Benny – or, to be correct, the demon who was _posing_ as Benny- quickly helped himself and Ethan shed all off of their clothes until they were left in nothing but boxers. Benny sat back and grinned at Ethan, who looked slightly uncomfortable at what they were very close to doing.

"Just imagine I'm him. It would be easier for you, wouldn't it?"

"But…you're not…_him_."

"I can see his thoughts, and feel his heart. You guys have sex all the time. Why will this be any different? Just give in to it… you know you want to…." Ethan gulped but nodded, looking into the flashing eyes of the guy he loved. He just smiled at Ethan and moved closer, capturing his lips with his own before forcing his tongue into his mouth, making their tongues battle. While this was going on, Benny had snuck a hand down to move past a part of Ethan that was rapidly hardening to press against him in a certain area that made him buck up against him. He chuckled at that began to leave quite a few bites onto the pale skin of his neck while his fingers made quick work of him, making him cry out multiple times.

Ethan had always enjoyed being with Benny, there was no doubt in his mind about that; but something about the demon that was currently residing in his boyfriend sparked something in Ethan that he wasn't familiar with. Every nerve in his body was burning for what was soon to come.

Then there was a hot mouth on his and his eyes closed at the pressure and pleasure that was coursing through him. Only when something hard – something that he was quite familiar with- was pushed forcefully into him all at once did he cry out, his head falling back as his breath caught in his throat; teeth bit harshly onto his neck, latching there as hard, fast movements began to shake his whole form.

His wrists were grabbed and yanked up, his arms held up above his head so hard his arms immediately begun to hurt; while one hand gripped his together tightly at the wrists, the other hand was hoisting his legs up; first one, and then the other, to where they were up on the broader shoulders of the body above him. Once his legs were up, his body was bent practically in half so Benny could reach his lips, biting and kissing them, pulling them in-between his teeth. Ethan found himself whimpering – which isn't how he normally was during sex- in pleasure at what was being done to him.

His arms were still stretched up, his hands gripped above his head, unable to move; his legs were bent up, his body twitching and spazzing in places he wasn't even used to as he was brutally ripped into piece by piece by his demon-possessed boyfriend.

With another hard bite to his neck, he cried out as he felt the teeth actually _break_ the skin; his eyes, which he had closed in insane pleasure, finally opened to see the gleaming, flashing eyes of his boyfriend, who had not stopped his steady, body shaking pace until he found Ethan's shoulder, biting once again as his whole body shook with his release. Ethan cried out; he had no idea his body could handle _this much pleasure_ at once. He came without being touched, his whole body going limp as soon as they were done. Benny let go of his hands so he could pull them both to the floor; they had been on the table this whole time.

Once on the floor, Ethan, who was sore and limp, was cuddled against Benny's chest. He looked up at his boyfriend to see his eyes were wide open and flashing quickly, the colors changing so rapidly he could barely keep up with their order. Finally though, they dulled and then were back to their normal green. After he blinked a couple of times, he looked at Ethan.

"What the hell happened to you?" Benny took in Ethan's bite-riddled neck, flushed face, bruised wrists and messy hair.

Ethan laughed and cuddled up to Benny again.

"Why don't you come to the bedroom with me and I'll show you." Benny raised an eyebrow and realized they were naked.

"Something amazing happened and I have no idea do I?"

"Nope. It's one _hell_ of a story."

"Well then I can't wait to find out."

…

**I don't know if that was "wild" enough, but eh, I tried. I hope you liked it though.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Warm Me Up

**This is for **_**Bethan Forever**_**, who requested this. I hope it holds up to what you were expecting.**

**Enjoy!**

**Updated: 07/11/2014  
**

…

"Unbelievable," Benny muttered as he followed Ethan out to the snowy world. "How come we have to do this?" Ethan just rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"Shut up and just get in," is all he said, starting the car and clearing the windshield of all snow.

"Why do we hafta go though?" he whined, getting in and placing his hands against the heaters, waiting for it to warm up. Ethan just rolled his eyes again and started up the car. "It's like a freakin' blizzard out here!"

"Benny, I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, but _shut up_." Benny just made a face at him as they began to drive.

"I just don't see why we have to go get _your_ stupid girlfriend ice cream, pickles, and potatoes at…" he paused, glancing at his phone to check the time, "11 at night."

"Well sorry I got her pregnant," Ethan threw back, making Benny smirk.

"Honestly didn't think you had the balls to do that," he barked out, laughing. Ethan playfully pushed him as he continued driving.

"You didn't have to come with me a-hole. I'm perfectly fine driving by myself." Benny eyed him and laughed.

"Then why'd you call me?" Ethan shrugged as they drove up to the convenience store.

"Closed!" Ethan cried out when he saw the sign on the door. "What the hell? I thought this was a 24-hour store?!"

"Apparently not anymore." Ethan groaned and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing his girlfriend's number.

"_What do you want?"_ Ethan rolled his eyes; her pregnancy hormones made her such a bitch sometimes.

"Hi sweetie."

"_Don't sweetie me dickweed. Where's my food?"_

"The store is closed."

"_Well then I guess you'll just have to keep driving until you find an open one won't you?_" She hung up then, making Ethan bang his head against the steering wheel.

"That sounded pleasant," Benny said, making Ethan shoot him a death glare before he started up the car again and began to drive. "Where we going now?"

"The next town is about 30 miles away. I've got enough gas to get us there."

"You seriously let her push you around too much." Ethan shrugged and ignored Benny, who decided to keep talking. "I mean it. Ever since you began dating her… you were in too deep and she was way over her head. Do you even see how she treats you? I doubt that kid is even yours dude. She was just such a bit-" Benny was cut off as Ethan swerved off the road, pulling to a stop, his dark eyes piercing into Benny's as he killed the car.

"Don't you _ever_ say a bad word about her again, you hear me? She's _my_ girlfriend, carrying _my_ child, and someday she will be _my_ wife. So shut the fuck up." Benny blinked, his mouth open slightly as he looked into the angry eyes of his friend.

"You know I'm right though, don't you? Is the kid even yours E?" Ethan, his chest rising in anger, didn't answer his friend. "We've been friends for 17 years; since we were _6 years old_. You've never gotten this pissed at me, even when I complained about Sarah back in high school. Why is this time different?" Ethan shook his head and looked at the windshield, not turning the car back on yet. "E." Ethan shook his head, ignoring the _click_ of a seatbelt unbuckling. He felt a gloved hand come down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry E. I shouldn't have said that." Ethan shrugged and gave Benny a grim smile.

"I know you're sorry, but you meant it, didn't you? You don't think the kid is mine."

"Well…"

"I don't either," Ethan said, his voice shaking as he admitted this. "We slept together _once_. It was awful, and we used a condom. I know the chances of that kid being mine are slim to none."

"Then why did you go along with this if you didn't think so?"

"Part of me was still in love with her. You know she was the only girl to really show any interest in me. I just… kinda hung onto that. I know she was awful to me. Hell, she still is."

"But?"

"I don't know. I guess we should just keep going." Ethan went to start the car, but nothing happened. All he got was a sound.

_Click-click_.

Still nothing; he tried again and again, only getting the _click-click_ over and over again.

"You've got to _fucking_ kidding me," he moaned, resting his head against the steering wheel. "_Unfuckingbelievable_."

"So we're stuck here, in the blizzard, about… 20 miles from town."

"Yup."

"Fuck."

"Yup."

…

Only about 15 minutes had passed, but it was enough to make the two adults in the car shiver with cold. Ethan had called his car insurance company –he was lucky he had gotten roadside assistance- but they said they couldn't come out there for _at least_ 2 hours and would call him when they were on their way.

They'd be frozen by then, he was sure.

"Fuck-k-king bliz-z-zard," Benny got out through chattering teeth, pulling his jacket closer around him; although he and Ethan were both dressed for cold weather –jackets, scarves, gloves, and beanies- it wasn't enough in the slowly freezing car.

"May-maybe we should make a r-run for it," Ethan got out, huddling against himself.

"W-we'd ne-ne-never make it." Ethan gave a jerky nod, knowing his friend was right. "May-may-m-maybe we'll fre-freeze; th-then you won't have to g-go back to h-her."

"F-funny," Ethan said, shaking his head.

"W-wait… did-didn't we learn about therm-thermal ex-xchange in hi-high school?"

"Body heat," Ethan got out, stopping his teeth from chattering enough to actually say something.

"Wh-what?"

"Bo-body heat. Ge-get in the b-backseat."

"I'm fl-fla-flattered E, bu-but I s-see you as only a f-friend." Ethan shook his head and used some strength to weakly push Benny.

"Ju-just do it you id-idiot." Benny mugged for him and then scrambled into the backseat, shaking the whole time. Ethan followed him and scooted close, his body flush up against the taller of the two.

"Wh-whatcha do-doin' the-there E?"

"Body he-heat. Will w-warm u-us up." Benny, although his brain was frozen, still knew better than to doubt Ethan- he was the smartest person he knew after all. He moved closer to Ethan and felt his still slightly smaller than him best friend curl himself around him.

Benny was thouroughly surprised - he was slightly warmer.

"St-still cold." Ethan nodded and moved, pulling his beanie off, ripping off his scarf and shrugging out of his jacket. "E…" Ethan shook his head and then began to rid Benny of the same items before he launched himself at him, burrowing himself into the chest of his friend.

Without the bulky winter clothes, Benny could easily feel Ethan's hot breathe through his shirt. He wound his arms around Ethan and stretched out as much as he could, the two of them huddled in the backseat.

"E?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold."

"Me too. But we're not chattering anymore."

"True." They sat there, huddled, their breathing slowly returning to normal before Benny pushed Ethan away. "Idea," is all he said, stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor of the car. Ethan understood and pulled his off too. They huddled back together, their cold skin meeting together, creating a friction that made them shake.

They stayed that way though, unmoving, only the sounds of their freezing breathing to comfort them. Their legs had gotten intertwined and their bodies were closer than they had ever been; they laid there, Ethan's head against Benny's shoulder, his eyes drooping closed. Benny saw this and shook him.

"E. Don't sleep."

"Whynot?" he slurred out, clearly already on the edge of sleep.

"Too cold." Ethan nodded, knowing Benny was right; he opened his eyes to see Benny's own green ones locked onto him. He stared at him; his mind was gone, taken over by the cold. He wasn't thinking straight, he knew that.

He kissed him; he leaned up and pressed his cold, already beginning to shiver lips against the surprised ones of his friend.

He expected anger, or even a joke to pave the experience over; instead, he got a kiss back. Benny's lips pressed harder against his, returning what Ethan's freezing mind had thought was a good idea at the time.

Benny pressed himself closer, their lips barely parting as their bodies began to rub against each other. There was more warmth spreading through them now than before.

Either from the bitter cold or their sudden passion, they were quick in what they did.

Still, without breaking the kiss – their lips barely pulling away to gulp in dry cold air that burned their throats – their wiggled their bodies together, blindly searching for heat to warm their still freezing bodies. With numb fingers they shed each other of their shoes and pants as well as their boxers.

Finally, their chapped lips pulled away from the other and they took in gulps of freezing, bitter air. Their skin, growing colder by the minute, was pressed against each other, their eyes locked. Benny looked down and found a semi-full water bottle on the floor. He kissed Ethan again while he poured the cold water over his fingers; it was the best he had to work with.

Ethan yelled when fire consumed his whole body; it was Benny, forcing himself into him in one movement. A passionate fire raced through them, warming from the core and out, shaking them as they moved.

It was quick, hard, a desperate plea for warmth and maybe something else they didn't want to quite admit yet. Benny's fingers dug into Ethan's chilled skin hard enough to leave bruises; Ethan's blunt nails scraped against Benny's back and shoulders, leaving red marks that crisscrossed on his skin. With forceful movements, they rocked together, causing friction that burned their skin where it touched.

As soon as it had started, it was over; they were crying out together, their bodies burning now as they released together, the sticky warmth burning the cold of their skin. Their breathing was ragged and they were shaking as they laid there together.

Ethan kissed Benny again, knowing that that was what had started this in the first place; Benny still kissed back; their skin, although still cold, was slowly getting warmer.

As they caught their breath, Ethan heard a loud blaring sound shake through the car. With a shaky hand, he grabbed his phone and answered it.

Roadside assistance was finally on their way.

…

Within the hour, they were finally outside their respective homes, just staring, not getting out of the car yet.

"So… we should talk about this." Ethan nodded, but didn't look at Benny. "We had sex E."

"No. That wasn't sex. We…fucked," Ethan said, his throat raw as the words passed through. Benny smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay then… so…what do we do about it?"

"Nothing. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, good luck keeping _this_ from her." Ethan rolled his eyes and actually smiled as he leaned forward, closer to Benny.

"You're a jerk Benny."

"I'm _your_ jerk E," he said as he shot him a cheeky grin. Ethan had to laugh and lean closer so they could kiss again.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Benny said before he captured Ethan's lips again.

…

**Not my best, but I tried… that's gotta count for something.**

**Thanks for reading anyways though!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Warm Me Up Part II

**This is for **_**NicercyPercico/orionastro/Bethan Forever, **_**all who wanted to see the continuation of chapter 6. So here it is and I hope it's to your liking.**

**Updated: 7/24/2014  
**

…

Ethan found his girlfriend asleep on the couch, snoring loudly, her pregnant stomach barely protruding from her usually skinny stomach. He looked at her for a moment, waiting – waiting for guilt, for pain, for something.

But when he looked at her, he only felt disgust and pity.

He sighed and made his way to his room, ignoring the urge he felt to call Benny; just thinking about his life-long friend made his face burn – he could remember all too well what had transpired only mere hours ago.

As he changed out of his clothes, he realized he needed a shower. And then, he would go to bed.

Without her _or_ him.

…

The next day Ethan was woken to a slap in the face.

"Wake up you worthless piece of crap!" He cracked open an eye and glared at her; she stood there, looking like a Barbie doll – perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect clothes; the only snag was the slightly poochy stomach.

"Hi sweetie," he got out as he rolled over, choking back the hiss of pain that tried to escape his lips.

"Where's my food fucktard?" She slapped him again, his cheek stinging from this one. He sat up and looked at her, eyes hooded with anger and sleep.

"I didn't get it," he said, pushing past her – gently, because she was still pregnant after all – and into his bathroom. Even through the door, he could still hear her getting riled up.

"_You didn't get it?!_ _Do you have any fucking idea who I am crapbag?_" He ignored her as he brushed his teeth and attempted to tame his sleep-mussed hair. Finally, he joined her and caught the sight of her glare. "I am _your_ pregnant girlfriend. Your one job is to provide for me and you can't even do that?!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and moved past her again, this time getting dressed. "Are you even listening to me?! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," he said, gritting his teeth as he looked at her, trying to control the anger he felt at her. She talked to him like this every day, and he usually just ignored it.

But after last night… after someone showed him true compassion…

He could never look at her the same way.

"Don't sweetie me you insensitive lump. I want my fucking food. Why didn't you get it for me last night?"

"The car wouldn't start. I had to wait about 2 hours for help." His face burned as he said this, but he didn't care right now – he just wanted her to shut up. "I could've frozen to death out there."

"Oh," is all she said before she turned and left his room, her hips sashaying out of his room. He shook his head at her, not surprised that she didn't care. With a tired sigh, he just followed her.

…

After he made breakfast for her – because God forbid she cook for herself – he got ready to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" He looked at her, making her mouth fall open in shock – Ethan had never looked at her with so much _hate_ in his eyes.

"Out. I'll be back later."

She watched him go, her face falling as he slammed the door behind him.

…

When Benny opened the door to Ethan's flushed face, he grinned.

"You okay there?" Ethan nodded as Benny let him. "What's wrong?"

"Just… I guess I never noticed how much of a _bitch_ she was until…" he trailed off but Benny nodded.

"Yeah, now that you're not blinded by your "love", it's easier to notice huh?" Ethan agreed with a nod and then took off his jacket, plopping onto Benny's couch, his head falling back.

"What do I do?" Benny sat next to him and took his hand; Ethan let him, but he didn't look at him. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. "Before, I put up with everything she did – all the bitching, all the controlling, complaining, _everything_, because I thought that I loved her. Then, when that faded, I did it because of the pregnancy. But now… I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Then don't." Ethan finally looked at him, his face showing his conflicting confusing emotions. "E, don't be with someone that makes you unhappy. You don't deserve this. You're a great person and you deserve to be with someone who knows that."

"And who would that be? You?" Ethan hadn't meant to sound as snarky as he did, but the words were already out; he didn't miss the hurt that crossed Benny's face before he dropped his hand. Benny stood up and moved to stand in front of Ethan, his eyes now distant even though he looked at him.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't deserve you E. I…I care about you too much to see you waste your time on someone who would rather see you served on a platter than anything."

Ethan stood up too and moved towards Benny, standing in front of him with only a few mere inches in between them. "Thanks B. Knowing you care… it means a lot to me." Benny smiled with a jerky nod before he looked away from the big brown eyes that were staring at him. "Should we… talk about last night?"

"What's to talk about?"

"Benny-"

"E… its fine. It was just a way to keep us from freezing, right?" Ethan took a step back from Benny and grabbed his jacket.

"Right. Bye then."

"Bye..."

Ethan walked out of Benny's house, but he didn't leave right away. He stood there on the stoop, not moving. He did jerk though when he heard the door behind him open.

"ETH-" Benny's scream – for he was about to scream out for his friend who he thought had walked away from him – died in his throat when he saw Ethan still standing there. They looked at each for only a moment before Benny yanked him to him and gave him a lust-desperate kiss.

Their lips were harsh against each other's, hands gripping tightly to each other as they stumbled back into the house, the door kicked closed behind them.

They didn't make it far into the house; when they reached the couch, their lips still working against the other's with a fever-like frenzy, they fell, one on top of the other, hands pulling at the clothes that kept them from each other.

It was much like the night before – they both wanted it so badly there was no time for romance, for soft touches.

All they knew then was how badly they wanted each other.

Ethan groaned as teeth sunk into his neck, biting over and over again as hands wrestled with his clothes; his did the same, pulling, tearing, and ripping clothes off of the hot body that was under his. Without untangling their selves as much as possible, they shed their clothes until they were naked against each other.

"Are we… are we really gonna do this again?" Ethan asked, feeling Benny press up against him, his hips shifting a bit to make the taller teen get closer.

"Unless you don't want to…then yeah. We are." Ethan was nodding, agreeing already as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to Benny's neck, biting and kissing while he felt Benny shift around him, grabbing something – Ethan only knew that because he heard the _snap _of a cap popping open – and then there were fingers against him, pushing, stretching, making him wince as he continued to assault the neck in front of him.

"R-ready?" Benny asked, voice shaky as Ethan sat up to look at him. Instead of answering, he closed his eyes and lowered himself onto Benny, who was staring at him in wonder, surprised that Ethan would _ever_ initiate something that way. Ethan didn't bother responding though as he began to move frantically in Benny's lap; Benny caught on quickly and copied the movements, his hips jerking to meet Ethan every time.

Their movements were erratic and quick – no soft, romantic caresses, no tender kisses; they was bruising grips, sharp biting teeth, and pants of pleasure passing between them. Fingers dug into skin, tearing hard enough to leave scars; lips were swollen from pressured kisses and piercing bites.

"Ethan," Benny groaned as his stomach burned and tightened; Ethan didn't respond though – his eyes were closed as he rocked against Benny, his movements hard and rough to the point that it was almost painful. Ethan cried out as Benny bit his neck, biting and sucking hard enough that Ethan – even in his lust-filled mind – knew something would be left.

"No," he whimpered, feeling the painful pleasure building up inside of him.

"Y-yes," Benny said, and then they came tumbling down together, a large mass of gooey intertwined bodies and shaking hearts.

…

"Nonononono," Ethan said when he caught his breath 30 minutes later. With an aching heart and shaking legs, he scrambled to find his clothes. Benny stayed on the couch, his naked body like a beacon to Ethan, reminding him of what they did.

"E."

"No. I don't… I don't _understand_," Ethan said once he was dressed, his hands twisting in his hair. "Benny-"

"E," Benny said, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on before he stood up to face his friend. "We had sex. _Again_. Two days in a row. What's that tell you?" Benny placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders and looked at him the eyes. "E."

"I don't know." Benny kissed him, making it softer than any other ones they shared.

"Go home E." Ethan nodded and was gone, leaving Benny there, alone.

…

"Who the hell is she?!" she screeched as soon as he was in the door. He looked at her, still not feeling any guilt; he felt pity, and shame for doing that while he was in a relationship, but no guilt.

"Who?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up.

"The _whore_ that's stealing you away from me and left _that_ on you!" she cried, pointing at his neck. He turned to the hall mirror and frowned, seeing the large red-purple bruise that was on his neck.

"Damn Benny and his big mouth," he muttered, too quiet for her to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? WHO IS SHE! DON'T LIE TO ME YOU ASS!" He groaned and turned to face her, anger seeping into his expression again.

"Better question: who's baby is that?" She looked stunned, her hand falling down to her stomach, her eyes wide.

"Yours of course."

"Now who's lying?" Her face flushed and she turned away.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my house!" She looked like she had been slapped before she ran up the stairs; he heard multiple slams before she came back with a large suitcase.

"Have fun with your whore," is all she said as she sashayed out of his house. She was at her car when he called out to her.

"Benny's not the whore, you are!" She turned to look at him, disgust and shock now splayed across her face.

"Benny…?" she whispered, making him nod. She frowned and got in the car, driving away from him and his life. He saw Benny poke his head of out his house – which was still next door of course – and look at Ethan.

"E?"

"Come here." Benny smiled and ran over there, pushing Ethan into his house, making sure to lock the door behind them.

…

**I know the sex scene was suckish, but eh, that happens. **

**Thanks for reading anyways and I hope you liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Let's See A Movie

**I know I took **_**forever**_** to update; I've had a lot going on lately but here we are with a new chapter!**

**This is for **_**paquiot899**_**, who requested this story line, kind of. Hope you like it and sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up.**

******Updated: 08/06/2014**

…

"Oh come on E, come see the new Marvel movie with me," Benny pleaded, his best friend already shaking his head.

"I have to go buy stuff for school and everything. We only have three weeks left ya know."

"Which is exactly why I want to go to the movie _now_. Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeease."

"No Benny. Get Rory to go with you."

"Rory's not you." Ethan sighed and looked up at his best friend, who was standing above him – they had been at odds with each other a lot lately, so it didn't surprise him that this was just another thing for them to argue about.

But of course, when stupid Benny with his stupid big mouth said things like that…

How could Ethan say no now?

"_Fine_, "he said, sitting his head down on the desk. Benny whooped and jumped up.

"Great," he said, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you in about an hour. I'll pick you up," he said, clicking his tongue and winking before bounding out of the shorter teen's room. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at his desk, where his list of things he needed to get done still sat.

He hated when Benny did things like that – invited him out, clicked his tongue, and winked. Things like that bothered Ethan on a deep level. He knew he liked Sarah – he wanted to kiss her, cuddle her, and do _things_ with her.

But when Benny did things like that – the playfulness that only Ethan really got to see – it made him wince at the… dare he say desire- that coursed through him.

He hated feeling this way. That's why, every time Benny wanted to do something, he argued against it. He didn't know how long he could be alone with his friend before he went nuts and actually _acted_ on those feelings.

He knew what that meant though – to like both guys and girls. He was _bisexual_. If he told anyone, he would be ostracized by his peers, and possibly his family; he didn't know for sure, but it was a possibility that he didn't want to face.

He hated keeping it silent; by not telling anyone, he was hiding a part of himself from the world, from his friends, and from _Benny_.

He didn't want to do that, but he couldn't tell him.

He _couldn't_.

…

Benny was there, right on time, a grin stretched lazily across his face as Ethan walked out to him. Apparently they would be taking Benny's Grandma's car, since the taller still didn't have his own.

"Alright E, you ready to go out?" Ethan flinched at this – Benny never called them hanging out 'going out'. Ethan shook his head, sure he must have misheard him.

"What?"

"Ready to go?"

"…Yeah." Benny grinned at him again and held the door open for Ethan so he could get in. Ethan blushed at this gesture and got in, tilting his head down in hopes that Benny wouldn't see the red heat that was spreading over his cheeks.

"E? You okay?"

"…Yeah. It's just hot in here," he said, pulling out his phone and focusing on it, idly just swiping from screen to screen and randomly clicking on apps to distract him from looking at Benny.

"So you excited to see the movie?"

"Sure. It's Marvel so why wouldn't it be awesome?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you finally agreed to come out with me."

"You were very insistent."

"How else could I get you alone?" Ethan flushed again and looked down.

Dammit Benny for doing this to him with his playful attitude.

…

As they entered the lobby to the movie theater, Ethan wasn't too surprised to see it slightly crowded – the movie _had_ just came out about a week ago, so many people were still wanting to see it.

"I bought our tickets online thankfully, so I just need to get to that machine and we can hit up the theater."

"You bought _both_ of our tickets?" Usually they just bought their own, so hearing Benny say he bought Ethan's as well just shook him a bit.

"Of course. That okay?"

"Sure." Benny grinned and, gripping Ethan's wrist, pulled him to the machine, quickly printing out the tickets and getting into line.

"So what kind of snack do you want?"

"Uh… I guess a soda and some popcorn?"

"Great! We'll share and I'll get some gummy bears for us to share too."

"Really? Share _everything_?"

"Why not?"

"Uh…" Ethan said, shrugging. He was at a loss for words now. Benny just grinned and kept hold of Ethan's wrist as they moved along in line. Once they got their snacks, Benny maneuvered everything so he could hold onto the food, the tickets, and _still_ keep hold of Ethan's wrist, which made Ethan's whole arm tingle as they made their way to their seats. Once they were seated – they lucked out because there weren't quite as many people as they anticipated, so they could get a seat in the back- Benny finally let go, making Ethan feel both pleased and a little sad.

To him, it was almost like Benny was _flirting _or something like that. But Benny wasn't interested in guys, was he?

Before the movie started, Ethan was surprised to find an arm snug around his shoulders; he felt his face heat up once again – how many times would this guy make him blush in one night? – but snuggled against it, getting comfy for a long night.

As the movie wore on, they shared their snacks and focused on the movie, laughing at all the same parts and enjoying their time together. Once the popcorn was empty though, Benny moved to sit it on the floor and move the drink and the last of the gummy bears to the opposite side so he could slink down in his seat and place his head against Ethan's shoulder, getting closer to him.

"Are you gay, E?" Benny whispered quickly, his eyes focused on the movie; he felt Ethan stiffen up next to him, but he put his arm against Ethan's on the armrest, gripping his wrist so he couldn't move away from him. "It's okay E. You can tell me."

"I'm not… not _gay_."

"You're sure about that?"

"I'm… bi," he whispered, closing his eyes. Benny propped his chin up to look at him, the lights from the movie playing across his skin.

"That's okay." Ethan looked at him then, just peeking out of one eye to find his friend looking at him.

"Is it?"

"Of course."

"Is that why you brought me out tonight?"

"No… not exactly."

"Then why did you ask?"

"We've always been on the same wavelength E…" he said slowly, sitting up so he could move the armrest back; by doing this, there was only empty space between them now.

"You don't mean-"

"I thought you knew," Benny said with a shrug before he moved closer. "That's how I knew about you."

"Wait. Are you _gay_?!"

"Maybe?" Benny said, shrugging again. "Might be bi. I still think Erica is hot."

"Oh." Benny nodded and pulled Ethan a little closer to him.

"Can I…?"

"Yeah." Benny grinned and pulled Ethan closer still, gently pressing his lips against his. Ethan felt himself relax with the kiss and move a little closer – there was barely any space left between them now. Ethan moved his hands to wind in Benny's hair while Benny kept one on Ethan's neck and another down to rest on Ethan's leg. Ethan tried to ignore the hand that was slowly making its way up to his to hip and a little over, rubbing against him now. He was embarrassed about how hard he had gotten so fast. He pulled away from their slow kisses and was already embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay," Benny said, grinning.

"When'd you get so cocky?" Benny laughed and raised his eyebrows at Ethan, who blushed and shook his head. "Stop that!"

"You're the one that said it!"

They laughed quietly before Benny looked around, moving his hand around until he was able to get Ethan's pants undone. "Benny!" Ethan whispered scream, making him chuckle before he leaned down a bit. "Don't! We're in publ-OH!" Benny was already there, taking Ethan into his mouth and working his head up and down in quick motions that made Ethan slam his head back against his seat. "Benny!" he got out in a choked whisper. "God Benny you might want to stop. _Now."_

Benny just chuckled and continued on, making Ethan unravel quickly in his hands. [In his mind, he lasted pretty well for his first blow job.]

He sat there, watching as Benny took a swig of their drink before he grinned at him. He shook his head weakly but grinned. He looked around, sure someone must have seen them, but not one person was looking at them; they were all still focused on the movie.

"Benny…"he said, catching sight of his friend's lap; he was stabbed with a sudden mixture of guilt, curiosity, and the sense that he _wanted_ to do this. "Come here." Benny scooted closer and leaned back some as Ethan fixed himself before he leaned down, fumbling with Benny's pants briefly to get them undone. Then he was there, wrapping his ready mouth around Benny, who let out a low groan and fisted his fingers into Ethan's hair.

Ethan then found that hair pulling _might be_ a turn on for him.

He greedily took Benny all the way that he could, making sure to keep doing what he was doing – anything to keep Benny making those sounds that he was quietly making.

Benny didn't last nearly as long as Ethan did.

"Wow," he whispered as Ethan sat up. "We've _got_ to do that again." Ethan laughed and took a sip of the drink as Benny watched him. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Let's go."

…

**I know it wasn't 'full sex' but oral is still in that category so… I count it. Anyways…**

**I hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Get You Back

**So, I've got classes starting next week, and I'm taking a lot of them, so updates might be kinda sparse. Hang in there though, cuz I will do them, when I can.**

**This is for **_**JUSTAFAN**_, **who requested this. I hope it is what you were wanting and that you like it!**

******Updated: 08/22/2014**

**...**

"E guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!" Benny cried, rushing up to shorter boy, waving a flyer in his face. Ethan ripped the flyer from the larger hand and looked at it.

"A carnival?"

"Look at the _date _E," Benny said, stressing the word as he widened his eyes at Ethan, who continued to look at the flyer, looking unconvinced; at least, he was until his eyes landed on the date listed at the bottom of the page.

"Benny… is this your way-"

"Yup," Benny said, cutting him off and grinning at his friend. Ethan shook his head and looked at him.

"It's been six months. You wanna take me to a carnival, for six months?"

"And out to eat. I've got _some_ class ya know." Ethan rolled his eyes and handed him back the flyer.

"Whatever. What time will you be picking me up?"

"6. Be ready."

"How should I dress?"

"However the hell you feel like it." Ethan nodded and turned to walk away. "Hey, wait! No kiss?"

"You'll get one this weekend!" Ethan called over his shoulder, making Benny pout as Ethan's laughter rang loud in the hallway.

…

Benny had half a mind to not even go and get Ethan for the way he had treated him in the hallway the other day.

No, he was lying to himself; he couldn't stay away from Ethan even if he tried.

Damn that boy for getting to him like this.

"You're late," Ethan said as he opened the door, grinning at Benny, who shrugged.

"By two minutes. Sorry if I'm not _punctual_ enough for you." Ethan shook his head and leaned up, briefly kissing Benny on the cheek before he stepped out of his house, locking the door behind him.

"It's fine, you're usually on time. I'll let this time slide," Ethan said, laughing at Benny again as they began to walk. "You look good by the way." Benny was wearing a black sweater that had dark green stripes running across it and just plain blue jeans – a normal outfit for him.

"So do you," he told Ethan, who shrugged; he was also wearing a normal outfit for him – a dark gray shirt and khaki pants with his jean jacket on.

"Thanks." They were silent as they continued on their way. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd get some dinner at that new Italian restaurant that opened up; I hear they make one hell of a pizza."

"Awesome."

…

When the two got to the restaurant and were shown to their table, Benny just stared at Ethan.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"No I just… like looking at you I guess. I didn't even know I was doing it."

"Well stop before I begin to shoot you with imaginary laser beams."

"No, don't," Benny said, hiding behind his menu for a minute while Ethan chuckled. He peeked out to see Ethan grinning at him. "No laser beams?"

"No laser beams." Benny smiled and sat down his menu, finally looking at it. "So what are you going to get?"

"I was thinking about trying their pizza. Wanna share a large one or you want your own meal?"

"I might get their spaghetti and garlic bread. It sounds really good."

"Well then I'll get a personal pizza."

Once their waitress had come and taken their orders, Benny moved from where he was sitting – which was across from Ethan – to next to him.

"Really?"

"What, I can't sit next to you?"

"You can I guess. Since you already are." Benny just gave him a cheeky smile before he got comfy into the seat. Ethan had to resist to roll his eyes – he always seemed to be doing that around Benny. Benny just looked at him, eyes wide for a minute before he slouched down, his head coming to rest on Ethan's shoulder. "Really."

"Really really."

Ethan shook his head, about to pull out his phone when he felt a hand on his leg, causing him to take in a deep breath.

"You okay there E?"

"Fine," he got out through clenched teeth; he could feel Benny's chuckle through his shoulder, making him tense up even more. He felt long fingers drift over his leg, up and down, up and down.

He took another deep breath, keeping his mind focused on waiting for the food.

Benny continued to trail his fingers up and down, humming contently to himself; Ethan had to bite his tongue when those fingers drifted over his crotch, making his pants way too tight for his liking.

"Stop," he hissed, only getting a miniscule shake of the head from the other. He leaned his head back and tried taking deep breaths while thinking of unattractive things.

But then those damn fingers would just quickly trail over him, making him harder each and every time.

Then the waitress was there, putting their plates down in front of them.

And Benny's hand was gone.

"Was that necessary?" Ethan asked, making Benny shrug, a string of cheese connecting his full mouth to the slice of pizza in front of him. "Sometimes I wonder how I can be attracted to you."

"Well you're stuck with me now, so too bad if you change your mind," is all he said, giving an uber-cheesy grin.

"Oh joy."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere young man," Benny said, taking a sip of his drink. "You know you love it."

"Only to an extent. Oh, and by the way," Ethan said, stirring up his spaghetti. "I'm going to get you back."

"Mhm." Benny didn't seem convinced.

Ethan would just have to prove him wrong, wouldn't he?

…

After dinner, which was amazing – they knew they'd have to come back sometime – they made their way to the carnival, which was in full swing. People from all over town were there – they saw some classmates, some adults they knew, and even a few vampires prowling around for a snack.

"I want to go on the ferris wheel," Ethan said, looking up at the towering wheel.

"We _just_ ate."

"Which is why we should go on it first. It's slow, and won't make us puke _nearly_ as much as one of those other rides would." Benny looked at the other rides – some went fast and up in the air, some went upside down _while_ in the air, and some just spun so much you couldn't see straight.

"Good point. Ferris wheel it is then!"

The two got into line, waiting their turn; luckily, the line was too long and they were soon on the ride, seated side by side. The cage they were in was enclosed with mesh windows; no one could really see in, but the people could see out.

"I always feel unbalanced when there's two people on the same side," Benny said, their seat swinging slightly as if to prove his point.

"It's fine," Ethan said, waving a hand to wave away Benny's worries. "We'll be fine." Benny looked out the side, taking in the view.

And then they came to a stop at the top. Ethan saw his chance for revenge and took it; slowly, he placed his hand on Benny's leg.

"You are _not_ going to do anything in _here_, are you?"

"Oh yeah," Ethan said, turning a bit and sliding his hand up Benny's leg, making the taller let out a slow breath.

"E…"

"Benny…" Benny closed his eyes then, figuring Ethan would just tease him like he had done to him during dinner.

No, Ethan wanted to do more than that. In two swift movements, he had Benny out of his pants and into his hand, teasingly pumping him.

"_ETHAN!"_ Ethan laughed as he continued to do this; Benny was putty in his hands. He couldn't push Ethan away, even if he wanted to. [Of course, part of him _didn't_ really want Ethan to stop.] Ethan continued his antagonizing movements as the wheel started back up, sending them around one more time, the slow movements of their cage rocking in time with Ethan's strokes. Benny had to control his breathing, hoping he wouldn't lose it too soon.

But way too soon for him, he was at the edge.

And Ethan pulled his hand away.

"_Ethan_," he whined, just getting a laugh from him before he kissed him, their tongues meeting and wrestling before they pulled away.

Benny had to stuff himself back in his pants as he realized they were coming back to Earth. As the exited the ride, Benny hid himself behind Ethan, hoping to make the strain in his pants less noticeable.

"Told you I'd get you back."

…

**Kinda short and not as porny, but eh, take what you can get, right? **

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
